A Relationship in the Making
by MaK1
Summary: Clark and Lana have a chance to start a relationship together but both decide to take it one step at a time. *R & R*


The one person whom he was absolutely in love with wears a necklace containing a piece of the meteor rocks that cause him to feel sick and weak. He loved the way it looked on her...from a distance anyway. Up close...he couldn't tell, his head would pound painfully and his vision begins to get blurry and he literally feels weak in the knees. To him, he feels nauseated and weak, but to everyone else he is just a clutz. He could live with that, just as long as they never found out the truth as to why he really was a clutz in front of Lana Lang. Some days it would be fine, she wouldn't have her necklace on at all. Last week they even almost kissed, but Nell interrupted. The next night in his loft he knew Lana wanted to be with him, but it just wouldn't be right. I mean, yeah, it would be all right if Whitney was pushing Lana away only because he didn't like her anymore. But in reality, his Dad was sick, and he didn't want Lana to have to deal with losing someone again, like she did with her parents. Clark knew now wasn't the time to confess his love for Lana, he knew he had to wait just a little bit longer.  
  
Clark met up with his two best friends Pete and Chloe at The Beanery. He had to tell them about the past week's events.  
  
"Lana and I almost kissed the other night." He told them sipping up a cup of his coffee.  
  
"Hold on wait just a second, *almost*? What happened?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nell cam eout onto the porch just as we were about to kiss." He said sadly.  
  
"Aw man, that sucks, have you guys talked since?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yeah. Later I found out why Whitney was pushing Lna away, it was because his Dad is sick and he didn't want Lana to have to deal with that too, after her parents and all. We met in my loft to watch the sunset and she told me she felt I was trying to tell her something the other night. I told her how Nell interrupted, and she said Nell isn't here now, and she walked closer to me. I could tell we were about to kiss, but I couldn't. It wasn't right."  
  
"Wasn't right?! Are you crazy? Lana likes you!" Chloe was glad the two hadn't kissed, after all she did have feelings for Clark. But being his best friend was fine with her. She still couldn't believe he didn't kiss her.  
  
"Whitney needs Lana right now. It's just not the right time." He answered.  
  
"Whatever you say Clark." Chloe said, the tone in her voice showing that she still couldn't believe it.  
  
Later that night Clark was up in his loft, enjoying the soft breeze blowing in from outside. He lay on the ground next to the opening of his loft staring up at the stars. Thinking what it would be like if he were right next to the stars. Footsteps from the stairs scared him and he jumped off the ground and turned around to see who it was. It was Lana.  
  
"Lana...what are you doing here?" He said surprised to see her.  
  
"You heard about how Whitney's father past away last night, well after the funeral there moving away from Smallville. He told me it hurts them too much to stay here, and that it would be best if we broke up."  
  
"But Lana, I hear long distance relationships work." He told her trying to make her feel better.  
  
Tears began forming in her eyes, and Clark walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest. He could hear her crying now.  
  
"Hey," He said in a whisper. "It'll be okay." She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Clark." And she rested her head back down against his chest. While in Clark's arms, thoughts went flying through her mind. *You like him Lana, tell him how you feel.* *Don't tell him, it's too soon, you're boyfriend just broke up with you.* *He likes you, you know he does, just say something!* She didn't know what to do, but the last thing that went through her mind, she was forced to accept. *Give it time, just give it time.*  
  
To Be Continued  
  
***********  
  
Don't forget to review :) 


End file.
